


more than this

by kenloggs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roughness, Sex Toys, Spanking, hakyeon has a bow on for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenloggs/pseuds/kenloggs
Summary: Wonshik loved it when he was right, and when it comes to Hakyeon, he was seldom wrong.





	more than this

**Author's Note:**

> stares into the abyss.., it's been a while since i've written porn hAHA
> 
>  
> 
> for leo, who requested this, and i thought i'd share

Wonshik loved it when he was right, and when it comes to Hakyeon– especially recently– he was seldom wrong. He knew Hakyeon would look pretty in red just like he knew how he would look so lovely on his knees, spit dribbling down his chin as his pouty lips wrapped around his cock, eyes blown and giving soft whimpers. 

At the time, Shik had simply raked his hands through Hakyeon’s hair, scratching the latter’s scalp and holding him still as he fucked that wonderfully warm, wet mouth as roughly, praise falling from his lips like a waterfall as he unraveled. Wonshik rewarded Hakyeon generously after that, giving him whatever the fuck he wanted at that moment because fuck he could’ve done that for the rest of his goddamn life. 

“Wonshik.”

He snaps back to the present as the latter gives a pitchy gasp of his name, the sound going straight to his dick. Hakyeon was kneeling on Wonshik’s bed, wrists tied behind his back with red nylon rope that snaked up his arms in a Shibari-esque way. Around his neck was a lacy choker of the same color, tied off with an obnoxious bow that made Hakyeon look like a fucking present. He was so pretty like this, the red proving to be such a nice compliment to the older’s bronzed skin, which was positively glowing. 

A fucking present indeed. 

Precariously held between Hakyeon’s bound hands and heels was a black silicone dildo. Wonshik had been watching him for the past several moments struggle to get a secure enough grip to be able to do what he was told. “You’re such a good boy, Hakyeon,” Shik had praised at the latter’s initial protest, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear in a tone that he knew Hakyeon found irresistible. “I’m sure you can figure it out, hm?” 

“Y-yes, sir,” came the hesitant soft response, and Wonshik had grinned. 

_Fuck yourself, Hakyeon, you’d look so pretty like that._

And he was right, Hakyeon managed to figure it out within a few moments, his back arching so he can keep the dildo steady enough, a crease between his brows as he concentrated. Wonshik was laying at the end of his mattress, at an angle where he couldn’t see all of the other’s face, but just enough to watch it change. He only had his pants on, the heel of his palm pressing against his hardening erection, fuck.

The sound of Hakyeon’s broken moan as he sank himself down on the dildo was completely worth every second of putting up with the other’s incessantly annoying, daily self. The way his back arched further, the bow bouncing with his movements, caressing the line of his spine, jaw going slightly slack as his chest rises and falls with short pants, _shit_. Wonshik’s eyes rove over him, grabbing himself through his pants as he chokes down an appreciative moan.

“Yes,” he instead hisses out after a moment, unfastening his pants and slipping a hand inside, “that’s _my_ good boy, Hakyeon.” 

Hakyeon seems to remember himself at that moment, remember that he’s on display, that he’s supposed to put on a show. He catches Shik’s gaze as he looks over his shoulder, glancing at how his lover is lounging, stroking himself, while he himself is getting off under his order. Hakyeon can’t help but moan initially, and Wonshik smirks, patiently waiting for the show to continue, running a finger up and down his shaft in the meantime. 

Hakyeon lifts himself up carefully, slowly, not to dislodge the dildo from it’s wobbly hold, before sinking himself back down and, oh, Wonshik certainly set himself up for a real treat tonight. It takes Hakyeon a moment to set up a rhythm, and Wonshik makes sure that he fists himself to the same rhythm, mesmerized by the toy disappearing in and out of Hakyeon’s plump ass. He groans lowly, swiping his thumb along the slit of his cock, smearing precum. Hakyeon heard him, almost stuttering from his methodical bouncing. 

If Hakyeon wasn’t bound so nicely, Wonshik would’ve assuming this almost agonizingly slow pace was set on purpose. Some nights Hakyeon was beyond bratty– a demanding pain in the ass who wouldn’t shut the fuck up until Shik made him put that mouth to good use. Tonight, however, Hakyeon seemed almost shy, thighs trembling like a virgin’s as he worked himself up and down, up and down. It almost made Wonshik want to be more gentle with him, but he knew that wasn’t how the other liked it. 

“So _good_ , Hakyeon.” 

The latter glanced over at him again, breath hitching under Wonshik’s intense gaze, the hidden hand moving in his pants. A whimper pulled itself from Hakyeon’s throat, and– fuck it– Wonshik jerks himself off faster, the need to chase his orgasm winning out against all other meticulously thought out plans. His thumb slides against his frenulum, applying pressure, and causing his breath to hitch. He hears Hakyeon whimper again- higher, louder- and was now taking a moment to grind down on his dildo, need raw in his face, and that was enough to push Wonshik over the edge. 

Wonshik feels his release slam into him like a train, his hand twisting around his dick just how he liked it. A low groan of Hakyeon’s name spills from his lips and from far away he hears Hakyeon gasp, moan and whimper even more, a soft chant of _WonshikWonshikWonshik_ echoing around in his head. It takes him a moment to come down from the high, still feeling slightly electric as he slips back to what they were doing.

“Stop,” he says, voice rough, the order ringing out as takes his hand off his cock, sticky with his own come. Hakyeon, nearly stutters to a halt, shaking from where he knelt, the dildo buried deep in his ass. Wonshik takes a moment to rid himself of his remaining clothing before making his way to the other, hands taking purchase on his hips, grabbing at him roughly. 

“Wonshik–”

“I didn’t say you could speak,” he cuts off, his voice dropping slight, and Wonshik reveled in the shiver that went up Hakyeon’s spine. His hands slide up the other’s side, pushing slightly. “Down.” 

Hakyeon obeys, breath hitching a bit as he changes position, his behind in the air just how he knew Wonshik liked it and, god, Wonshik loved his fucking ass, fucking his ass, and, fuck, the dildo was still fucking inside him as if he didn’t already know that. His hands grab at them, nails biting into the skin for a moment before he brings back one hand and smacks it. He feels rather than hears Hakyeon moan into the pillows. 

“Color?” Wonshik all but grunts out, watching how Hakyeon’s ass bounces in his hand with a second spank. 

Hakyeon turns his head to gasp out a _green_ , and Wonshik smirked. He knows that Hakyeon’s aching, dying, for something at this moment, the lilt in his voice more than enough of an indicator. He takes hold of the dildo, pushing it in a bit more, feeling Hakyeon buck slightly, whimpering. It wouldn’t take long for Hakyeon to come undone if he fucked him properly, but Wonshik was feeling a bit cruel tonight.

Wonshik, adjusting his grip on the silicone toy, takes it almost all the way out before fucking it back inside of the other in one smooth motion, pushing the toy deeper than Hakyeon could’ve earlier, knowing exactly what angle to have. “Ah!” is his rewarded response, voice getting high and breathy. Shik almost laughs, starting a slow-yet-deep pace, similar to the pace Hakyeon had moments ago. 

Hakyeon didn’t seem to be too keen on that. “Wonshik, plea– ah!”

Wonshik had smacked Hakyeon’s ass again, a bit harder than before, and Hakyeon moaned.

“Wonshik, what?” 

“Wonshik, _sir_.”

“Better,” Wonshik purred, his free hand scratching up Hakyeon’s side as the other continues to fuck him with the toy, watching as he arches. Hakyeon’s bow was skewed. “What is it, princess?” 

Hakyeon shivers at the nickname, crying out at as the dildo brushes against his prostate. “Touch me, sir, please.” 

Wonshik chuckles, low and dark. “Why would I do that?”

“I want to come.”

His hand stills, the dildo staying pressed into Hakyeon, eliciting a high pitched whine– _don’t stop!_ – hips rutting back against it. He leans over Hakyeon’s back, a fingertip ghosting up Hakyeon’s side, until his lips reach the shell of Hakyeon’s ear. 

“And if I say no?” Wonshik asks dangerously, nipping at his ear as Hakyeon ruts back again, only this time Wonshik pulls the toy back very slightly. 

“What if I keep you here, teetering on the edge of your release, hm?” Hakyeon whines again, not really answering so Wonshik takes the opportunity to push the dildo back into his ass. “I could fuck you with this toy all night, Hakyeon, until you’re a shuddering mess, begging for your release.” 

“ _Wonshik_ , sir, please.” 

“Answer me, Hakyeon,” Wonshik orders, patience starting to thin just a little bit because his dick was twitching back to life. “Do you want to come by my cock, or by the dildo you’re fucking yourself for?”

The other is shuddering, seeming to think through his answer before saying _both_ in a very Hakyeon way. Wonshik laughed, unable to help himself. He should’ve guessed. “Oh? Well, if that’s what you want, princess.” 

“Yes, it is. Now _please_ , sir, fuck me.” 

Still chortling, Wonshik buries his face into Hakyeon’s neck and bites, having to go higher than usual to avoid the choker, before fucking Hakyeon with the toy properly this time. 

It doesn’t take long for Hakyeon to come, and Wonshik was not surprised in the slightest. When Wonshik then takes Hakyeon into his hand, he gives off a short yell coming harder than what Wonshik would’ve originally predicted. He milks Hakyeon through his orgasm, until the older starts to squirm, overstimulated, and removes the dildo, pulling away to get it out of the way. 

Hakyeon goes lax against the mattress, breathing heavily and stretches his legs out so he was laying belly down, arms still tied prettily behind his back and bow looking ready to fall off.

At this point, Wonshik is fully hard again and, _fuck_ , Hakyeon looked so fucking good blissed out. Reaching over, he grabs a condom and settles between Hakyeon’s legs. A hand rubs the ass in front of him, stalling with a silent question. Hakyeon looks back, looking a shade from his usual self, giving a short consensual nod at the look Wonshik was giving him. Shik rolled the rubber on, parting Hakyeon’s ass like it was the goddamn Red Sea. He lines himself up and pauses– a brief warning– before pressing into him.

“ _Fuck_.”

Every time it feels so good– “ _So fucking good._ ”– and Shik moaned lowly as he takes caution to be slower than usual. Hakyeon gave off a sort of garbled choking noise, and Wonshik could feel him start to tense up ever so slightly.

“Shhh,” he soothes, rubbing his ass, his hips, his back in circular motions. “You feel so _good_ Hakyeon, so good, _fuck_.” 

He snakes a hand under Hakyeon, taking him into his hand again and starts to work him up, trying to distract him in some way, only continuing to thrust fully into Hakyeon when he feels him relax again and start to harden in his hand, which was never a difficult task to achieve. 

Once fully inside, Wonshik gave Hakyeon a moment to catch his breath before pulling out most of the way and fucking into him in one smooth motion, earning a cry of his name.

Something inside of Shik snaps a little, and he stopped jerking Hakyeon’s cock in favor for gripping his hips roughly, holding Hakyeon down– a usual procedure. He starts fucking into him hard and fast, hands holding onto his hips so hard they’ll probably bruise.

Hakyeon is reduced to a nonsensical mess, his volume getting louder and louder as he gets closer and closer to his release. Wonshik snaps his hips harder, tipping them just so. 

“ _Fuck_ , Wonshik.” 

Shik takes one of his hands off of Hakyeon’s hips to bury it in his hair, tugging hard on his head and pulling it back. Wonshik’s mouth was running with filthy noises and fucks and so goods, a typical indicator as to when he was getting close. But he holds himself back focusing on fucking hard into Hakyeon’s ass again and again, leaving him rutting against the mattress until he comes with a short shout of Wonshik’s name.

Wonshik comes into into Hakyeon shortly after, his hands tightening their grips before he pulls out with a soft noise, panting heavily. 

He unties Hakyeon’s arms, rubbing them softly for a second before getting up and disposing the condom. Wonshik quickly cleans himself off before grabbing a washcloth for the other from the bathroom, putting it under warm water before returning. He comes back to the bedroom to see Hakyeon sitting up and rolling his shoulders, joints popping.

Wonshik gives him a small grin and offers the washcloth. “Here, turn around. I’ll get your shoulders.”

Hakyeon nods and takes the cloth as Wonshik proceeds to kneel behind him, working his thumbs into the knots on Hakyeon’s shoulders. 

Over month ago Wonshik would’ve fuck himself with a knife than have to spend more time with Hakyeon than he had to. There was nothing he wanted to with him, and Hakyeon was much the same.

When they started fucking– an unexpected turn after a night of training, sparring, and sweat– their fucks were nothing happy, all pushing buttons and snarls. Shik has noticed that Hakyeon has soften up to him, especially in moments immediately after they fuck. It makes him seem smaller, which was ridiculous considering Hakyeon took great joy in being an everyday piece of work.

He doesn’t know what that means, but Wonshik wasn’t really in the mood to psychoanalyze it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading♡


End file.
